I don't know you
by nav.love
Summary: Draco Malfoy is 25, good looking ex model and owns a huge company. Harry Potter is a new model. Will they work out even though Draco has a girlfriend, will they work out even though Harry is some sort of rebel? NON magic, slash
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, obviously…

**Chapter one**

»Mr. Malfoy! You still have a call waiting for you on two!«

"Tell them they'll have to bloody wait! I have problem here!"

Draco was still on the edge of mental break down. Liam and Kai, top two models in country were once again late for photo shooting and stylists were going crazy.

"It's Bennington, he said he's having problems on third page, that red make up doesn't match the title…"

"Well tell him that we're having problems on first page! Tell him he'll HAVE to fucking WAIT!

There was a minor pause when he obviously circled a datum on his paper.

"Ok, so it's 20th of May, and make sure she's there. I don't want to spend my time on something worthless-

-n..no..NO don't you ever tell me that wasn't your..

-yes it was!! I precisely remember how you said it was a good catch. Anyway I'm busy and I'm not having this conversation with you."

He closed his mobile and looked at his secretary.

"Melanie would you be so kind and fetch me a coffee, black, no sugar-

-caffeine free… honestly, after 3 years of working with you I know what kind of coffee you drink."

Draco looked at her skeptically.

"Now that we took care of that, would you please call Jamie, tell her to come here in five"

There was another short pause when he wanted to say something else. Melanie knew him well. After three years of working for Draco Malfoy you could easily know what will be his next move.

"N…No, no…tell her that we have a new model coming in half an hour and that I need her to check him out. Tell her that I'm having lunch with Nina."

"You know she'll be pissed off, right?"

"And that's why I need you my bestestest secretary in the whoooole wide world. I really don't need her yelling at me now. I have a meeting with Bennington so I'll be away for whole afternoon. I think she'll be able to take care of.."

He looked and the computer screen, clicked on something.

"To take care of this Harry Potter. I don't think I've heard of him, but he must be good since Jay said he fits into everything you give him, and you know how damn picky he is."

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you, I'll be fine."

It was one of those days at Malfoy and company when everyone was running, yelling, pissing off …mainly discovering how much swearing can your tongue takes in one sentence.

Draco Malfoy was 25, ex model and owned huge company that was photo shooting for different magazines like Vogue, Elle…

Draco was finally over with his 28.45 minutes long conversation with Mr. George Bennington, editor of Vogue magazine. He wasn't a pleasant man; actually he was far from it. But he was the best at what he was doing so Draco didn't have a choice.

He leaned back and for a few seconds enjoyed quietness and a view from his office in 34 floor, when his phone rang again. He saw who was calling, looked at the time and…

"FUCK!

Yes honey?

Yes I'm on my way…I was delayed by some of chief editors and you know how important they can be. Yes, yes baby I'm coming, yes I'll take a cab, yes I'll meet you there, don't worry."

"MEL! I'm going! I'm having lunch with Nina so I won't be back for at least 3 hours"

He was yelling at empty corridor, but knew that Melanie was somewhere near. Besides she had to be near…

There was - FINE yell echoing down the hall.

He looked at the mirror that was standing next to the elevator door and smirked at him. He knew he was good looking and attractive, everyone knew that Draco Malfoy was one of the best looking guys in London.

A short ping announced that he was at ground floor so he opened the door and walked out of the building.

He was waiting and in a minute his taxi stopped at pavement. He sat in, but just as he was going to give the driver instructions he noticed someone walking towards the building. That someone was dressed in black baggy trousers and tight grey shirt and had the best shaped backside Draco has ever seen.

Should I continue? You tell me…


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish I owned… I don't so bugger off.**

**Chapter 2**

"Draco darling, you look so distant. Is there something wrong?"

Nina and Draco were sitting at Marvell's for over an hour, just having lunch. It was normal Wednesday afternoon so there weren't a lot of people at the restaurant.

Draco wasn't the talkative type of person. He enjoyed staying with a person, thinking. Well at least in his private live.

"No, no I'm fine. I was just thinking about Bennington and today's meeting. I still don't know what I'm going to use for excuse."

"Excuse for what?"

"Oh well, your dear cousin and his friend Kai were late again for 2 and a half hours so they couldn't finish the shooting for next month's Vogue. Now Bennington if blaming me, saying I don't take care of my people well"

Nina sighed. "I still don't know why you're bothering with this job. You are wanted at every magazine Draco. Why are you still denying and working on your own? Working for someone would be so much easier and I think you know that. You're starting to become a workaholic."

He knew what people were saying behind his back, about proving his point with succeeding on his own. But even though he spent most of his time working and designing he couldn't deny the fact that he loved his job. He loved the way elevator announced he arrived at his office, he loved his view, he loved the smell of coffee in the morning, hell he even liked the way his phone was always ringing.

He succeeded on his own and no one could blame him for that.

"You know how I feel about my work Nina. I love it and I always will. I want Malfoy & co. on every card with my phone number.

Anyway, I should be get going. Don't want to be late. I'm just gonna go to the restroom first and then we can go."

He slowly got up from his chair and went, but just as he tried to close the door someone roughly pushed him inside.

"Hey! Wha.."

It was Nina. She was pinning him to the wall, holding his hands, so he couldn't move. Well he could, but she knew he won't be putting up a fight, not today.

"You just seemed so stressed and tensed, I know what'll help you." She was saying that in sort of lustful manner as she stroked him through his jeans.

"No, wait! We can't do this here, someone will come and then.."

She looked at him playfully and with a loud "snap" the doors were locked. Kissing, licking and biting she made a way towards the ground. Not bothering about his shirt she unfastened his belt and slowly started to massage his manhood.

There were many ways that could turn Draco on and this was definitely one of them.

After a few moments she took him in his mouth. It wasn't that Draco didn't like blow jobs, but this one, despite the fact that it was taking place in a public toilette, was normally remarkable, nothing too marvelous about it.

He came with a soft moan and it was over as soon as it started.

OoOoOo

"And I still don't understand what are you thinking Mr. Malfoy, or so to say better, what were you thinking. I know you for a very long time and you have always done a great job, but seriously, you _need_ to keep an eye on your people."

This was going on for about half on hour and it was hell for Draco. He kept assuring things but the more he told, the more he felt like he was a explaining unexplainable to someone who didn't give a flying fuck about things. Thank lord for people who invented hypocrisy.

"George I'm sure you don't know a lot about my job, but I sure know a lot about yours. We're both graphic designers right? And I know that your job is to make something beautiful, in this case the magazine. You need to gather all of the nice pictures, good looking models, and articles about fashion, so let me tell you something, those are only tools that are keeping your job alive. I must collect those tools and make them look pretty for you. And pretty things are young nowadays so I can't blame them if they had a teenage hormonal outburst, I can't fire them for that. I'm sure you'll understand."

It's interesting how stating the obvious can destroy someone without a mess. Draco knew that.

"Yes well I'm sure you'll be more careful next time, but do tell Liam that I'm sorry for yesterday's outburst."

"Of course I will. I think he'll be glad to know that you're sorry in _some_ sort of way. I don't know what you said to him on the phone but for a moment he looked like he may faint. Was it his job or life, I don't know but I sincerely recommend myself to you. I wish I knew something that terrifies teenagers so much."

He laughed slightly. It's a good sign if George didn't mentally destroy you when you were attending one of his meetings, Draco didn't know how making him laugh qualifies.

"I sure will Draco I sure will. Oh, there's one more thing I needed you to talk about. It's about the new model that arrived today."

"Mhm, yes I know, Harry Potter right?"

"That would be him yes. Well you know how we need to check up all of the models that come? My secretary looked up for him and it seems he's not appropriate."

_Inappropriate?_

How he hated when people interfered with his plans, in this case with his staff. He lost almost every good looking guy or girl just because they were inappropriate. Seriously, how can you judge a person just because someone didn't have a perfect childhood or just because his or her mother was a drunk. What was wrong _this_ time?

Draco raised an eyebrow. "He's not appropriate? And what, may I ask is wrong _this_ time?"

"Well it seems that a few years ago he had an incident with drug dealers and was arrested. He had to spend six months in prison… I think."

"Oh, well I'm sure I can take care of my people by myself. I haven't really met him, but I was just on my way. If he really is _inappropriate_ I'll let you know and we'll have this conversation again sometime soon."

"B..bu...but…"

"I really don't care what you think _George_, but I think you should know this. What makes you think you can judge who can work for me and who can't? Don't interfere. It is not a threat, but you should know that I'm _not_ a pleasant man."

With that he walked out of his office, spinning a chair on his way out.

OoOoOo

"Draco thank God you're back!" Melanie sure looked like she needed some help. And that didn't happen too often.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

_The look _number one (Are you stupid or are you just playing a moron?) "Is there something wrong, IS THERE SOMETHING_ WRONG?_ You are the most irresponsible person _alive_! Now I know why you left so quickly, you have sent us an animal!"

There weren't a lot of problems at Malfoy & co. mainly because there were capable people hired and riots like this didn't occur a lot of times.

"Look I don't know what you are talking about, _really_." Draco said with pleading eyes.

Seriously, sometimes you couldn't tell who works for whom.

"One word Mr. Malfoy, I have only one word for you. POTTER!"

"What did he do?" Draco asked quickly, ignoring the starring that was coming form other offices.

"Why don't you ask him by yourself, _boss_." She spat venomously and stormed out of the hallway.

Draco slowly and carefully opened his office door only to find no one there. The window was slightly opened and light breeze was blowing through.

It was night time and the view was beautiful. Sometimes he thought there wasn't anything like this, perfect. Night united with small stars and lights. Yes…it truly was beautiful.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Draco winced slightly. "Yes it is." He didn't looked who was he talking to. After a short pause he said: "I could stand here for hours, you know, just waiting for life to pass by."

He hard footsteps behind him and noticed that the person was standing near him.

Harry didn't seem to have anything to say. He was quietly starring through the window, obscuring and remembering every detail of the night's view.

"I herd you made quite a mess?"

Draco still didn't turn towards him, but he felt the person stiffen anyway.

"I'm sorry?"

"This afternoon, when I sent Jamie to…"

"Oh, that…well they just wouldn't stop touching me."

Draco smirked. "Wouldn't stop touching you, what were you expecting, this is a fashion company?"

"I know, but I have a touching problem. I don't like people touching me…much"

"Ok, so please enlighten me. How did you expect working for a fashion company function? I know there aren't a lot of male models, but if you don't want people touching you then I don't see a reason why shouldn't you just…"

Draco slowly turned around and looked at the person he was talking to for the past two minutes.

His eyes widened in shock, his jaw slightly falling open. He hungrily took in every inch of Harry Potter with his eyes. He was seeing, but he didn't believe. This had to be some sort of hallucination. Was he high? How had this happened?

He was wearing black baggy pants, but the looked so damn loose you could just expect them to fall down. There was a belt with studs and a grey T shirt over his body. His body damn…Thank God the shirt was too tight, because if it wasn't you could not see the perfect body. Every muscle was perfectly shaped like it was created by some sort of beauty god.

Draco slowly lifted his eyes, to look at the other person's face.

His eyes were so… they were so dark. You couldn't see a refection of yourself in them. They were so full of life, pain, love you were supposed to know what he had gone through.

His face had strong and beautiful features and his hair was dark, cutely messed up.

You know when you see a movie, a romantic or drama one. There's always a moment when two people meet. Moment when you realize for the first time they were meant to be together, moment when you mentally put the two and two together, noticing that they burn for each other.

Well this wasn't one of them.

Harry smirked to himself. He knew he made an effect on people and he was used to it. He didn't like the way people were starring at him, but he couldn't do anything.

He liked the way _Mr. Malfoy _was looking at him now.

"So Mr. Malfoy… Am I fired or I have something you require?"

So he liked to play, well we'll just have to join him. "You certainly do Harry Potter, you certainly do. What do you say we have a drink and discuss this problem of yours?"

"Fine."

Draco looked at him weirdly; he didn't seem the type that liked to talk about himself much. "What will you have, whisky or something else?"

"I'll have a soda Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, so you don't drink. That's fine too. I had a grand father who was a drunk so I respect every person who gives up smoking and drinking." He smiled slightly.

"No, it's not that… I'm only 17"

**So what do you think? Please let me know and push this little button that says review!**

**Please…**

**Thanks to all of them that review already…And I'm serious, if you don't review I don't write (My life motoXD)**


	3. Chapter 3

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

(Linkin Park – Easier to run)

"Wh…wha…what? I mean what? You're only seventeen? How come you're only seventeen?"

Harry looked at him deviously. "_Mister Malfoy _It's not that I don't like a good old Scotch, I simply thought that you would like me better if I played a good boy."

"No, I mean… you're only seventeen?"

He looked at him stupidly. "Well seventeen years and nine months ago my parents decided to make a baby and then…"

"No!! I mean… you look older, you look at least 22."

Black haired man popped himself on a sofa, looking at the ceiling. "I will be eighteen in one month you know. _Exactly_ one month from now" His legs were bungling over the edge while his body was lied down. He sure made a contrast, his black and grey outfit versus white leather sofa. Draco couldn't help but to notice pale and silky skin that came out on his hips.

"So I've been told." He made a pause and looked at Draco. "I really would appreciate if you stopped starring at me Mr. Malfoy. It's not that you're unattractive," Draco almost choked on air and Harry smirked again "I just don't like the feeling of being watched"

"M'sorry ." Draco apologized quickly. He didn't want the other one to know how flustered he _really_ was. But he soon realized that there's a man lying on a couch. What would people think if someone entered now? "Hey you can't just lie here like that. I mean what if someone walks in?"

"So what if someone walks in… I didn't sleep for 2 days and I've been waiting for you for at least four hours, bored out of my fucking mind. I'll just close my eyes for a minute"

"How come you didn't slee… No, I mean no, you can't sleep here. This is an office; it most certainly is _not_ a hotel."

"I said I'll close my eyes for just one fucking minute. You can give me a minute right, or is even that too fucking much. However…you can leave for all I care, I'll be out in a minute or even better, I'll jump off the window. I think I have better chances of survival jumping, than risking to meet red head monster."

"Ok, I'll give you a minute," Draco said, smirking to himself. Jamie could be tough sometimes.

He got up form his chair to mini bar. He took one of the glasses and put in three cubes of ice. Then he purred himself a glass of whiskey.

He looked at the _man_ lying 3 feet away and couldn't help but to feel attracted to him. No not a man, a teenager he reminded himself, a teenager.

He truly was gorgeous. Draco walked towards the window again and slowly sipped his drink. One of his best moments after all of the work was done. He didn't want to go home yet. He liked his apartment, he did, but sometimes there were just so many things which reminded him what he could have done different. The night was so beautiful you could see all of the stars in the sky. Draco still played a game, like when he was a child and someone told him that most of the stars you're seeing, there aren't really there anymore, they passed away. We still see them though, because they are so far away and light needs a lot of time to signal their death.

The London's Big Ben announced midnight. Draco got up and walked towards Harry. He poked him gently.

"Harry! Harry wake up, you need to go home, _I_ need to go home."

A soft yawn was heard as lifted himself without noticing that blonde was standing very close, too close. Harry didn't open his eyes until it was too late… They were so close Draco finally noticed that Harry's eyes weren't black. No they weren't black, they were dark green. Dark green like rain forest, mysterious and quiet… quiet in a way when you ignore singing of the birds or deep breathing of some other animals. So peacefully quiet.

Draco slowly lifted his hand to touch his face. So beautiful, so beautiful you could spend your life doing just that. Watching him, admiring his unique beauty. The skin that was lightly tanned and smooth; looked so touchable, so kissable, so damn perfect it looked like as it was made of marble.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you brainless git?" Harry scrambled away from him. "I SAID I don't like being touched!" Draco's hand felt like on fire and quickly moved away form his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Well you should be you asshole, how can you forget what I said just half an hour ago? God…"

There was a moment when they were simply looking at each other. The younger one seething at the older one.

"What?" asked Harry, looking suspiciously. "Is there something else you want?"

_You don't want to know…just yet, _Draco said to himself.

"You really should be getting home kid." He said and picked his coat.

"No I'm not, not until you tell me when do I start working and how do I get paid. And don't you dare calling me kid, I'm sure I've went through a lot more than you in your perfect little life."

"Tomorrow six o'clock sharp, photo shooting's on the third floor."

"Fine."

And he was gone.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ok, yes that's fine. Now move your right hand closer to your face, that's good… no, no, don't smile, don't smile. Look like you just had the best orgasm in your life…"

Draco walked into the room and watched how the photo shooting was going on. Harry proved himself to be less rebellious while he was working and that was good. They made about two hundred shoots and they were all very professional. He seemed to get along with most of people, except for Jamie. Using every detail he could to drive her crazy… it was fun to watch… most of the time.

"Draco… Draco…DRACO!"

Blonde quickly snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at the person who was yelling at him.

Melanie… what was wrong this time.

"Yes."

"I need to talk to you about something." She said that in a quiet manner, not to disturb other people, but sometimes whispering causes exactly what you didn't want to. Most of the people looked at her. _What do you need to talk to him about?_

"I'm coming." Draco said and walked out of the room.

They walked pass most of the people, Draco still watching Harry, when Melanie jerked his hand.

"Walk!" she snapped.

"So… what is it?"

"Tell me, Draco, how well do you know Harry Potter?"

He was startled. "How well do_ I_ know him? I wouldn't say I know him, I just think he's rebellious teenager."

"You know when Bennington told you that Potter seems to be inappropriate."

"Yes…" he looked at her skeptically.

"Well he is, I mean not inappropriate but he… It looks like he doesn't have a home?"

"What?!"

"Yes, I mean he was staying in orphanage for one year but three months ago he ran away. I think there was an incident and he thought he would be better on his own. And for God's sake, he's not even 18; he's not even of age."

Draco Malfoy didn't seem to know what to think. There were splashes of moments in his head. Teenager lying on his sofa, not even eighteen… What was going to happen with him now? Was the orphanage going to take him back, lock him away because he ran away? Why the hell was he in orphanage? What was wrong with his past? There were so many questions, so many questions that needed answers that needed answers now.

"Get him into my office," Draco said through clenched teeth. He wasn't so angry since…

"But wouldn't it better to calm down a bit…"

"Get him into my office NOW!" He roared as his phone rang.

OoOoOoOoOo

"You wanted to see me Mister Malfoy."

"Would you take your seat Harry Potter?"

Harry sat down on the sofa, the one he was laying on the first time he came to this office. There was a slight difference now, this time he was sitting his back up straight and his eyes focused on Draco.

"Do you have any idea what you just put me through you little egoistic prat?"

Harry looked up "I said don't call me those nam-

"SILENCE!"

"Oh, okay."

"So, to start again. Do you have any idea what you just put me through? Do you know what the press will do to us knowing I hired a minor, with no home no less? I know that you ran away form the orphanage…" he looked at Harry for a moment. "Look Potter, Harry… I don't want to start asking questions about your past or your parents. Could you just please, umm, tell me where you have been staying for the past two weeks."

"Around…"

"How do you mean around, you can't just live around, it's not a place, hell it's not even a word for me and it most certainly it is not a home. You should have told someone Harry. I'm sure there are people that are worried for you, at least somewhere."

"Yea that's right," Harry shot a death glare at him. "You don't want to judge me? You don't want to ask about my past? You want to know if there's someone out there who gives a shit about ME? Let me tell you something _Mister_ Malfoy. There is no one who gives a flying fuck about _me._ There _never_ was. I never even had a home. So don't you dare playing know-it-all and thinking you know something."

Draco looked at him carefully-

"Don't you dare look at me like that. You wanna know about my past, well there it is. My parents were murdered right in front of my eyes, I had to testify when I was still in a fucking kindergarten. I was staying with my relatives and until the age of 10 I was fine so to say. But since then, people started noticing something. Yea, did know that Harry looks fuckable, he's so cute, everyone notices it. Yea our little helpless Harry is so handsome let's rape him. And since then my own uncle started raping_ me _and abusing _me, _his wife knew but she never did anything! That fucking BITCH didn't do ANYTHING! That's why I don't want to be fucking touched. I still feel his fingers touching me, marking me like he fucking owned me. But he didn't know something; he didn't know that I don't belong to anyone. I'm my own person. So I ran away, was put into an orphanage, get bored there and ran away. So are you happy now, now that you know the truth behind the scenes?"

"Oh and Mister Malfoy," he said with a sweet voice. "I truly am sorry for the inconvenience that I may have caused. I'll be on my way then, goodbye."

And he walked out, it seemed as if he walked out of Draco's life. When he shut the door Draco winced slightly but didn't care much about the shock. The only thing, person he could think about right now was Harry, Harry Potter. The boy that was abused, that was raped held so much bottled anger inside. In normal circumstances every other person would get mad or become suicidal.

What kind of sick person rapes a 10 years old child, or worse, what kind of fucked up person is letting him do it?

But then it hit him, Harry just ran out to nowhere and Draco let him. He let him get away once more.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Harry would you please let me talk to you. I said I don't care anymore what others might think. I think you need this job more than anyone else and I'm giving you a choice."

Draco was following him down the road for at least half an hour, but Harry didn't seem to care. He was looking at the ground and acted like he was deaf of completely ignorant.

"Harry, can you just stop and look at me."

Slowly, as if he was high on something, Harry turned around and lifted his eyes to look at Draco. You couldn't describe what he was feeling now, but even if you could you wouldn't dare. His eyes were almost completely dark and there were long lines of tears running down his face. He still had some mascara from photo shooting so his upper part of face, around his eyes, was covered with mixture of salty tears and black paint.

"Harry I'm giving you a cha- LOOK OUT!"

_Crash…_

A/N: Damn…that was hard. I don't know if I'm having a block but I just can't seem to get myself into writing. Well I don't know what to write till the chapter 6. I'll figure out;) Anyway thank you for awesome reviews frantically claps hands

**Bunny egg:** here it is:D:D:D I hope you'll like it.

Gooey: I will I will…I just hope I'll find some more time to finish my first chapters…

**SweetDreamsMalfoy**: awww I know gives you a cookie but I like reading reviews so much I need something to bargain with. Thank you for comment and I like that you like the story.

**Serpent91:** Thank you for loving it.

**darkangledragonlover**yea huge smile Harry's only 17…I think it fits into the story. Mainly because the story is a bit angsty atm but it will get better soon.

**Randomness:** lol, I like it that you like it. I was expecting people to be surprised about his age. Hope you'll like this chapter.

**Keisan: **The idea just popped into my head, wasn't even planed. May I ask why your nick is Keisan?

**Nightshade218:** ummm blush what is seme?

**MayuBlack:** I'll update. I hope that every other week, but I'm not promising anything runs away to hide

**Fifespice:** Umm that's intresting…I mean I had quite some troubles to figure out you writing, you see I'm not from English speaking countries…but anyway. I know the first chapter was edited. I liked the name Nina more.

**Angelkat2502:** thank you for loving it, and thank you for the review;)

**Nesaja: **hehehehe I didn't see that one coming:D I'll keep writing if you promise to finish your story FIRST! EVERYONE NESAJA NEEDS TO FINISH HER STORY…soon because I tend to die sooner than you think…just joke, but before the end of this term, ok?

**Soten Valentine:** You'll read more, I'll make sure you do.

**Cair: ** I will, I will:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

aganau koto sae dekizu ni boku o tojikomeru  
inoru koto shika dekinakute...kanashimi wa ienai

I lock myself up, unable to even atone  
I can't do anything but pray...my sadness is not cured

(Gackt – Bird cage)

I was listening to a peep, peep, peep sound since I got here, I'm getting tired. It's funny how I can't think of anything else but the young person lying unconscious just 2 feet away from me. It seems so familiar sitting here, trying to make myself comfortable on this seat that was probably made for people who don't sleep. It reminds me of the time when I was sitting exactly like that, waiting for my mum to wake up. But she never did. I still remember the sound of peep, peep that turned into peeeeee when my father pulled the plug.

It wasn't a murder, it's just, my mum had an accident and she was in a coma, probably never to wake up. They read her will and it said that if there's a chance…

Anyway…

It's not the sound that I'm bothered with it's the waiting that any moment constant peeping can turn into a peeeee. Damn, I don't even want to think about it. It's been six hours since…

"_Harry I'm giving you a cha-LOOK OUT!" There was silver Hyundai dodging a cat and since Harry was wearing black, the driver didn't see him._

_Crash…_

"_Oh my God, Harry, Harry, HARRY! Get and ambulance, quick!"_

_There was so much blood and Draco didn't seem to know what to do, he just keep holding Harry's hand, whispering comforting words, even though he knew the young boy was unconscious. People started gathering around them and the driver seem even more lost than Draco._

"_What should I do, what should I do?? I'm so sorry, I didn't see him, I'm so sorry. Oh good God, help us all!"_

"_Would you stop yelling and babbling this second, and come here, hold his hand, but don't move him."_

_Draco saw that people standing around them were just watching what's going to happen next. Most of them were frightened and it seemed as if they were in some sort of trance. He quickly pulled out his mobile and…_

"_Yes, this is Draco Malfoy speaking and I need an ambulance in the corner of King's Cross now! There was an accident and a teenager is unconscious. I think he lost a lot of blood and he has a huge wound on the right side of stomach."_

_Draco turned it off and returned to Harry. He looked so pale and… dead._

_No, no this can't be happening, he was telling to himself. It's just another nightmare and I'll wake up momentarily._

_The sound of ambulance car was heard two minutes later and Draco was gently pulled away._

"_Let us take care of him, ok?"_

_He was watching how men in white suits carefully laid Harry. He couldn't help but observe how their face expressions changed._

"_Sir? Sir?"_

_Draco winced "Yes?"_

"_Were you here when accident happened? Are you ready to tell me what happened or should I wait for another day or two?"_

"_No, no it's fine. There's not much to tell but… Well I was following Harry and when I asked him a question he turned around. He didn't see, I didn't see that we were standing on the middle of the street. Then a car came and hit him. I think the driver was just tying to dodge a cat, but since Harry was wearing black, he didn't see him. The next thing I remember is holding his hand and knowing that there's too much blood."_

"_Thank you," he said and looked worriedly at me. "Now I'm sure doctors will allow that you go with your boyfriend."_

"_No, no he's not my-"but the policeman already left._

"Draco Malfoy?" I heard a nurse call my name so I needed to snap out of my daydreaming. Well technically I wouldn't call it a daydreaming, more appropriate expression would be day-nightmareing.

Anyway, I couldn't help but to overlook her expression on her face, it looked so expressionless.

"Yes?"

"Well I'm here to inform you that Harry suffered a great blood lose and his condition is still critical. At the moment he's in a clinic coma so his body won't be reacting too much. It could change his condition to even worse."

"Will he be alright?" I asked, without caring what she just said.

"I don't know more than this Mister Malfoy, but the doctor will be here momentarily and you will be able to question him. Right now I'm supposed to tell you that you're allowed to see him and stay with him for as long as you need to. But you should do well to follow my advice and go home, take a nap; you can't help him at the moment."

"Thank you, but I think I'll be staying here."

"As you wish, goodbye."

I was still looking him through the glass his room was covered with. I didn't have the power to enter his room, I was too scarred. All I could do was to watch his unconscious figure and listening peeping sound.

"Draco Malfoy?"

There was a man standing next to me, he seemed to have been watching me for the past moments.

"I'm Doctor Witherspoon and I was taking care of Harry-"

"How is he, will he be alright?"

"Well I'm not sure what to tell you, but he lost a lot of blood and has a lot of deep wounds on his body. I don't know how the car hit him exactly but his body was severely damaged on a lot of places. Among other things he has a broken arm."

"But that can be repaired, right? And you can just give him blood transfusion and…"

"Look, Draco… I know that Harry is important to you but his body is in a very bad condition. That's why we put him into a clinic coma so he won't be reacting to outer disturbances. And I need to say this; his body is not the main problem. Just like you said, in time, both blood lose and his fractures can be healed but at the moment he needs to fight. And he's not. We don't know why, but he just gave up, like he doesn't want to live anymore."

_Like he doesn't want to live anymore…_

OoOoOoOoOo

I opened the doors of my apartment and slowly walked in. I think if someone saw me right now he or she would have said that I'm a walking dead. Well if I think it over, I think I am. I can't help but to think what can happen now. What will happen? Is it my fault?

Of course it's my fault, it always is. I always drive people to so things, to do stupid things that are putting them in danger. And it's my fault, it always is.

I went to my living room and for the first time in years I wished that everything would be cozier. If I look around myself now all I can see it modern furniture, furniture that fits into every place you put it, the most expensive furniture. I wish that everything would change now, that black and white could become wood and that my plasma TV would somehow turned into a fireplace.

I was sitting on the sofa, doing completely nothing when my phone rang. I didn't have the power or the will to pick it up… the answering machine can take it.

"Draco? DRACO? I know you're there because I saw your car in garage. Don't you dare ignore me do you hear me! Draco? Pick the damn phone up and don't mess with me. Draco? If I have to tell you one mo-"

I pulled the plug out of electricity and laid myself down. I guess sofa it is…

I need to sleep sometime…and besides, tomorrow is a huge day.

_I walked through the doors of my apartment after a long day. The first thing I noticed was humorous- Harry struggling to get an obviously too tight shirt off. _

"_Need help?"_

_Harry's breath hitched. "N-no I'm fine, it'll just take a moment," he said, while trying to get the damn thing off._

"_Just stay still." My voice cut through the air. He seemed so close now, close, too close… Why the hell was it always too damn close?_

_I gripped sides of the shirt and slowly he began to pull it off. Firstly I untangled right elbow, then the left. Softly I touched sides of his shoulder and pulled the shirt off. Harry looked up at me and I realized then that, that was the most erotic moment I have ever experienced. Nothing had come even close to what I was feeling now, so helpless but at the same time I seemed to have the power to…_

_He looked at me for a moment, and then said, "Do you know what I thought the very first time I ever saw you? You know, in my office, when you were yelling at me because I slept on your sofa?" He pinched my thumb gently between two of his fingers as he said it, then slowly locked my hands between his own and brought them up to cuddle them under his chin, hugging them to his chest. My legs had gone very weak at the knees. "You know what I thought? I thought, 'Oh, man. This guy's going to be trouble'. I swear, I was standing there, and those words were just going through my head, over and over – 'he's going to be trouble'." He looked quite proud of himself. "Was I right or what? That's, like, predicting the future! I'm psychic!"_

_I didn't say anything for a moment. We were standing very close together now, our hands clutched together in a knot of fingers that rested on his chest. I could smell the clean, fresh scent of his shampoo as his hair dangled in my face. Slowly, almost drunkenly, I eventually said, "I want to feel you Harry, and I mean feel you. Not just the person who would do anything for his job. I want to touch you, and not being afraid I'll hurt you."_

_His face lit up a little, light spilling around him, creating a nimbus of deep copper around his face. The intensity in his eyes then, the sheer, unashamed __devotion__, was electrifying, like being filled up with clear, powerful joy. With a small hitch in his voice, he said, "I think I could do that…Draco." He lingered on my name, our faces precariously close now. "Just promise you won't… please. I still can't forget the pain. I think I never will you know, but at the same time, I know I am touch starved. I need to feel, I need to feel something, someone."_

"_I promise," I confirmed, my voice still slow, caught up in this breathless, giddy moment. "I don't want to be without you. I'll…whatever life throws at us, Harry, I'll always be here to face it with you, no matter what." I swallowed, and added, in a voice that sounded devastatingly tender even to my own ears, "I'll never leave you." Slowly, barely understanding what I was doing, but unable to stop all the same, I leaned my forehead against his, loving the feel of his body against mine, drinking in his warmth, his acceptance, his compassion, his courage. He rubbed his cheek against mine, and sighed, a happy little shiver running through his body. The closeness, the gentleness, the dreamy, wonderful love, all ran together like a river of fire inside me, flooding me with painful, piercing contentment. I felt tears prick my eyes as I we stood there, pressed to each other, breathing in unison, our hands curled together, our bodies basking in the warm, melting light of the fiery sunset that had saturated the room. I closed my eyes, feeling as though I were dissolving, seeping out of my body and into his, meeting him, knowing him, loving him, holding him - forever._

_Slowly, his hands slipped away from mine and wound around my waist. I slid my arms up and around his neck, pulling his body against mine with an odd desperation, trying to get even closer to him, as though making sure that he was real, wanting to keep him for my own. I pressed my face against his, hearing myself whimper slightly, nuzzling his cheek with my nose, suddenly needing him more than ever before. I felt his hand touch the back of my neck, feather-soft and entrancing. Even such a simple thing was enough to make me go crazy with pent-up longing. A series of whispery shivers dripped down my spine, and I moaned softly, looking up hungrily into his face, clutching him to me, my breaths hard and sharp. His eyes were darkly green, and heart-wrenchingly beautiful. His hand moved up, slowly, slowly, trailing along my face, each second heightening the delirious, trembling sensations swirling inside me, until at last the tips of his fingers rested on my lips, and he was tilting my head, pulling my face slowly, steadily, down to his, his mouth drawing closer and closer to mine…_

…_then the door banged, and a voice shrieked, "Draco!…"_

"Draco!" shrieking voice snapped me out of my dreams and I carefully opened my eyes. I was trying to convince myself that the person standing next to me wasn't-

"Nina?"

"Dray I'm so sorry I yelled at you last night, I didn't realize, but you should have told me you had an accident. I called Melanie and she told me everything, how you were so brave and how you saved that kid, how you-

"Nina?"

"Told the policemen everything even though it happened just a moment ago and how you went to the hospital to-

"Nina would you stop and get the hell out of my apartment. I was sleeping if you didn't notice and I don't appreciate the way you're yelling now, or just talking loud. I can't tell. Just get out!"

"Why are you being so mean Dray? I was just worried about you, you know-"

"Nina I'm having a though day and I don't need you to make it tougher, ok? Just get out!"

"Fine! Oh, and you know what? I called to the hospital, because I was wondering if you're still there and when they told me that you weren't, they said one more thing."

"…"

"They said that in one weak the kid will be transferred to another hospital in Manchester, because that's where his orphanage is." She smiled evilly, "and Draco, baby there's no need to pretend as if you care for the boy, really? It's not like you ever cared for your one stand whores."

"Get out!" and she was gone.

One minute passed.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty minutes passed…

There's only one thing I can do for you Harry… I picked the mobile and…

"Father…it's me. I need a favor."

**Random-laughter:** well here it is and I hope you like it. Harry's not ok and I don't promise anything for now. I love rebel Harry too 3

**I-see-thestrals:** Sorry to disappoint you…runs away I have 18 tests now at school so I'll probably spent most of the time studying. Thanks for review!

**Celestialuna:** well I'm glad you think that way, like I'm saying I was having troubles with writing first chapters, but from now on I'm having it figured out.

**Katherine:** Hi, my god-name is Katherine…Lol, I don't think it matters. Anyway thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it.

**Aa:** I had to looked up what engaging means. Yea I know my vocabulary is not the best at the moment, mostly because I'm studying a lot of languages at the moment. Thanks for your comment.

**Fifespice:** Yup, you guessed it;) I hope you like it.

**Dhampir Elf:** Thank you for reweaving and liking my story.

**Darkangledragonlover:** hehe, thank you.

**Serpent91:** I don't know if he'll be alright…but if you review more and more you'll find out sooner.

**Angelkat2502:** Hehe, I just did. But don't worry. I'll try to make it faster…

**Gooey:** no problem :D Well I hate reapers and people that are abusing other people so in this story, they are getting DOWN…;)

A/N: pant THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWS, I was so happy when I came home and saw 34 number. Review more and more and more!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for favs and relieves, I was so happy when I saw them

**A/N: Thank you for favs and reviews, I was so happy when I saw them. Still I owe you guys an apology, I'm sorry for not updating for so long… But still, I just finished my final examination and I'm back..**

**Review and enjoy the chapter…**

**Chapter 5**

Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bz… "London main hospital, how may I help you?"

"Hello this is Lucius Malfoy speaking."

"Hello sir."

"If I'm not mistaken you recently accepted a young boy named Harry Potter?"

"One moment sir, let me check."

There was a tiny pause when the sound you could hear was typing and clicking

"Yes, you are correct Mister Malfoy, Harry Potter, age seventeen is in room 244 and his current doctor is Mist-"

"That's fine; I don't care about the details. What I'm interested in is… would you be so kind and tell me the date when he will be released?"

"I don't think that's possible Mister Malfoy, Harry Potter is in an intensive care at the moment and if I'm not mistaken he's in a clinic coma, not reacting to our treatments."

Lucius was starting to get angry. There was one thing he could do for his son and people were obviously having trouble with it.

"How do you think that's not possible?!"

"I..I..me..mean doctor said that he's not in condition to be released yet, I mean he's still in coma."

"So I've heard." He said in a little more calm voice. "Well then we'll just have to move him into Malfoy manor and wait for him to wake up."

"S..sir I don't think that's possible either, because at the moment he's a fugitive of some sort and we have him in our care as well as in our treatment. You'll just have to wait until he wakes up and…"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Y..yes sir?"

"I don't think we understand each other, let me talk to Miss Ling okay?"

"Umm I think she's busy now, she said she doesn't want to have _any _disturbances for three hours."

"Now!"

"Oh…Okay"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey there beautiful." Someone whispered into Draco's ears. He quickly turned around and…

"Oh, Severus, it's only you."

"Hmmm only me, you say that to me after two years of…"

Draco looked at him amusedly and smiled slightly. "It's nice to see you uncle Sev," Blonde boy hugged his godfather lightly.

"That's better, you see, that wasn't so hard my boy."

"Don't you call me boy… you, you… I'm an adult now so don't you start patronizing me," he said proudly, with a faking pout.

"Someone's edgy…"

"Yea…you know I've just had a though week and I don't know what to do now when everything is so messed up…"

Severus Snape looked at him apologetically and touched his shoulder. "I know, Lucius told me everything. I mean about the boy and…"

Draco sighed. "I don't even know him Severus and…and I don't want to be emotionally attached to people, you know that. But when I look at him, I mean he looks so pale and lifeless, he looks so dead, lying there on those artificially white sheets…"

He looked at Severus. "I feel like I'm going through everything again, and I know I don't have anyone…so lonely…"

"And that explains what are you doing up here?" He shoved at the night sky.

"You always had a thing for the night view, didn't you?"

"I guess you're right, but it's the only thing that can relax me." Draco got up form the chair that he has been sitting in and put his glass on the table.

"The only thing?" Severus asked amusedly. "Then what are you doing with that glass of whiskey every time I see you. I'm sure you are not just holding hands."

"Ha ha" Draco muttered silently

"So, do you want a drink while you're telling me why you are here?"

Severus looked up. "Here," he asked quickly

"You know…here…as in my office, here as in London."

"Oh, I wanted to talk about your father…Draco… he's very unhappy and sad. He has been for a long time now and it hurts me to see him so fragile all the time."

Blonde boy stopped in the middle of pouring brown liquid into glass. "It's his fault and he knows it. He took everything away from me, but he knows that too."

"But you didn't even give him a chance to explain, Draco I know that what he did does not excuse consequences, but still you should give him a chance, it's humanly to do so."

"Humanly," Draco smirked evilly his eyes burning. "I'll tell you what my father knows about morals. He knows nothing! I was almost a child when I had to watch how he killed my mother. I had to start my life my life again because of that, but do you think someone cared? No one did, everyone saw Lucius like a God, because he had the power to kill his wife!"

A tear made a path down Draco's cheek, but he wiped it away proudly. "Don't you tell me that he knows what's humanly and what is not, because he doesn't!"

Severus walked to young boy and hugged him. "There are a lot of people who care and your father is among them. Just because he made a wrong decision does not make him a bad man. He blames himself… he does and I think that after two years of completely ignoring him, you could at least give him a chance to explain."

"Look I know that there's something between you two," Severus shrouded slightly in his seat. "But seriously, at this point of my life I don't care, so unless you want me to start giving you advices…"

"I understand you… so why don't you tell me again why do you want to keep this boy for yourself then." The older man smirked playfully.

"From what I heard form Lucius he seems to be quite a catch. I mean he's already on the top list, from what I've heard."

"I…I don't know what to say about him. If I had to describe him with one word I wouldn't know which one too choose. Beautiful or stupid." Draco seemed to be quite uncomfortable at the moment so Severus Snape didn't push it, but there seemed to be something more…

"So why don't you tell me about Nina? I mean you two have been dating for how long now…2 months?"

Draco paled. "Yea, umm you know we just had a huge fight. I mean she said something about…"

There was a pause when no knew what to say.

"Yea, well she mentioned something about the time when I hired a few… you know when I invited home some…some ladies."

"Well that's new to me; I would never have thought that she would say something like that. I always thought that she was a nice girl."

Draco frowned: "Every girl is a nice girl until you deny her something. And that's what happened here. Besides I think that we were functioning only on physical level."

"…"

OoOoOoOoOo

Keys were thrown on the table while Draco walked to his mini bar. He purred himself a glass of whiskey and automatically pushed the button on his answering machine.

_Hello Draco, this is your father speaking. I'm calling from my office but I think you were able to recognize the telephone number. Well I didn't want to disturb you by calling on your sell phone so I thought I'll leave you message here. I'm sorry to say that Harry Potter, you know that friend of yours you mentioned. He's still in coma and the doctors said he can't be brought to your home as you requested. They compromised that manor is a better choice so he's staying here at the moment. Just until he wakes up. I don't want to ask any questions about the boy but you'll need to tell me someday why I just risked my job by yelling at Miss Ling. You know how though she can get. Call me tomorrow when you arrive, I'll be staying in my office all day, but I'm sure you still have the keys. Harry is in your old room. And you were right, he is something special._

Peep announced the end of message.

"I really don't know what I'll do with you Harry." Draco muttered to himself.

There were times when he looked at his life and realized that there were people who had it worse than him. But then again, there were times when he had to go through things that weren't supposed to exist in the first time.

Draco slowly started to sip his drink and…

"_Then what are you doing with that glass of whiskey every time I see you. I'm sure you are not just holding hands."_

"He knows nothing, no one knows anything."

The words echoed silently through walls of Draco Malfoy's apartment as the blond boy gently lowered himself on the sofa and drifted to sleep

"_Draco, there is no need for you to watch this"_

"_Stop acting like you know me, for the first time in your life Lucius." Draco spat. He didn't know that those words stung his dad more than he let himself show. To be hated by your son so much…and there was nothing he could do about it._

"_I need to do this. Narcissa would want me to do this" he whispered mostly to himself as he strongly gripped the plug._

_With one pull…_

"_piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"_

Draco's eyes snapped open…

"Fuck!"

OoOoOoOoOo

Saturday's morning was simply beautiful. The church near Malfoy mansion chimed seven o'clock when Draco came to the doors. If you were, by any possibility standing behind a huge bush of white flowers, you would notice young man trying to grab a door knob.

Draco was standing before doors for at least five minutes, but when he finally decided to open it, he realized they were locked.

"Right… the key."

The irony.

The key was in a small jar just next to the iron fence. By the way Malfoy mansion looked, no one would have thought that the key to enter it, would be just a meter away from the main door. In a small jar no less.

Draco tightly grabbed small object and opened the door. When he entered his previous home, he remembered the smell.

The house, mansion didn't smell like the rest of the old houses did. It smelled like fresh rain even though no one entered it for a very long time.

First thing you noticed when you went in was huge staircase. It looked magnificent, but you would expect it to be that way. The fence was made of white marble and was cold on touch.

Small steps were echoing through the corridor when Draco made his way upstairs. He never liked his room.

Not because of the view, but simply because the walls of his room were too thin, due to the fact his room was first on the first floor.

Young Draco always heard everything that happened in house. The fights between his parents, meetings that were taking place in father's study…

Blonde man stood in front of his room, listening to the sound of peeping that was muffled by doors.

The sound was not as quiet as it should have been.


End file.
